Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com that . Main Menu: Table of Contents | History of TGWTG.com | Main Contributors | Shows |Interviews | Facts | Games | Wiki Staff since October 25, 2008 ;March 29,2009/Y Ruler of Time A member of the team has joined the ranks at TGWTG and his name is Y Ruler of Time. He's now a featured talent on the site and we, the staff offer a huge congrats to our Manga fan. His show is called "Read Right to Left" and you can catch the fun only on TGWTG. What started as a blog turned into something more and it's proof that anything can happen as long as you believe in yourself and blog to the best of your ability. Congrats, Y! Cferra ;March 22, 2009/100 ARTICLES!! HOORAY!!! We did it, everyone! After about 5 months, we've reached 100 articles. I'm so proud of how much this wiki's grown in such a short time. It wouldn't have happened without all of you and the continued support from TGWTG. Cookies for everyone! lol Here's looking forward to the next 100! :) ~Spike's Girl ;March 21, 2009/WELSHY!!! Transmission Awesome is interviewing our very own resident trailer maker/drunk/turtle kidnapper/Anne Hatheway obsessed Brit, Welshy! When? Check the page for details. I assume it'll be late March or early April. We here on the wiki team congratulate our friend from the UK! Your trailers rocked, your company in the chats have been welcome and now you're guest starring on the podcast. On behalf of the others, I say good work! You need something like this to cheer you up, man. Kudos and expect a TON of cookies from Spike's Girl when I tell her. -Cferra ;March 16, 2009/C-C-Changes! Wow. What a difference a couple weeks make, right? I know I haven't updated as much as I'd like to. But, I have updated everything else. With the help of Y Ruler of Time, we made templates for the wiki. All the shows and contributors have pages and everyone on the staff is gearing up for more news from the main site. Why? Because I'm pretty sure the coming weeks are going to be nothing short of epic. Still, let's welcome back Simon W to the team. Welcome Dramatic Monarch, too! We're growing fast and it's been great working with everyone. We're almost to 100 articles! Let's see if we can get there as soon as possible. How? Well, I'm sure people can figure that out! Cferra ;March 3, 2009/The Scoop! Aussie just informed me that a new gaming news division is coming to TGWTG! The name's 4PLAY! When are they coming? I don't know. But, we on the wiki WILL keep an eye out for any further developments as we continue with the rush toward the big event in April. We'll be covering that event and bring you news as it happens. Until then let's just wonder what 4PLAY is going to bring to the site. Cferra ;February 28th, 2009/A Link On the Site. Well, we got good news for everyone. The wiki now has a link on the bottom of every video on the site from now on. How's that for cool? Thanks go out to Mike for linking us. We'll be sure to live up to that honor as we press on forward. In the mean time, I'm going to attempt to create charts for the other shows here over time. I already did the Nostalgia Critic as that is one of the biggest shows on the site since it and 5 second movies have been around the longest. In other news, let me officially welcome Mr. Durp, ZDGK and Punky to the team here. Welcome and let's get to work, team! Cferra ;February 21,2009/GAMES! Games have been added to the main site. So, with that I have painstakingly made a table outlining all the games that have been put on TGWTG. Each game'll have its own article. So, feel free to make them! Check under the games category! Cferra Older News TGWTG News News from ThatGuyWiththeGlasses.com Wednesday, April 15th: *The Nostalgia Critic: The Top 11 Dumbest Superman Moments *5 Second Movies: Alien Resurrection In Five Seconds *5 Panel Comics: Amazons Attack Tuesday, April 14th *Atop the Fourth Wall: Daredevil #305 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Fast and the Furious *The AngryJoeShow: Top 6 Upcoming MMORPGs Monday, April 13th *Dragonball Z Abridged Episode 9 *The Spoony Experiment: Let's Play SWAT 4 Mission 5 * The Spoony Experiment: Riddick Dark Athena in 5 Seconds *'More News' Dragonball Z Abridged is a parody series created by Team Four Star. The series debuted on Youtube in June of 2008, and was instantly loved by Dragonball Z fans. It made its way to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com on Easter Sunday, April 12, 2009. --> "The All New Transmission Awesome" To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more.